Tazzy Chris (RmWK)
This is how Battling Trypticon goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. gang is transported to the Transformers: War for Cybertron world by Thunderwing and land on Air Raid, Jetfire, and Silverbolt Air Raid: Ow! Jetfire: Where'd those guys come from? Silverbolt: Get off us! Batman: Sorry. Gandalf: A metal planet. Wyldstyle: Where are we? Princess Ivy: It's Cybertron. A place where Ryan found me. Homer Simpson: Guess we're lucky. Sonata Dusk: We're always lucky, Homer. Emmet: Yeah. But we need to fix what has happened here. Evil Anna: Could you friends build something we could use to help us? Raid, Jetfire, and Silverbolt build a jet that fits all of them out of parts they find and they all start heading towards an orbital gun Megatron: comm on the orbital gun Trypticon-the Autobots are keeping the rest of their transports grounded. Take aim at the planet's surface-destroy Iacon City! Trypticon: As you command, Lord Megatron. Readjusting alignment. Initiating bombardment of Iacon. Air Raid: Was that-did that thing just talk? Silverbolt: Yeah, it did and it's about to fire on Iacon. Ryan F-Freeman: If it fires, Prime's done for. We have to do something! Finn the Human: You're right, Ryan. We must help the Autobots. Silverbolt: Autobots-there at the energy condulent that's our point of entry. Let's go! MOVE! Adagio Dazzle: Whoa! Aria Blaze: I hope it can't get any worse, Adagio. a bit Trypticon: Hahahaha. Air Raid: That sounded like laughter. Was that laughter?!? Optimus Prime: comm Silverbolt, we're taking a pounding down here. Get that gun offline now! Silverbolt: Come on Autobots let's move. Every time that gun fires, more Autobots die. Trypticon: You cannot stop me, little Autobots. I am Trypticon! I am your death! Jetfire: Oh great Primus. I think this gun is a Cybertronian! Trypticon: I live to serve Megatron and to destroy Autobots. Crash Bandicoot: Jetfire. It's us. We're from Earth. Jetfire: Crash? Is that you? Jetfire: This looks like the vapor complex chambers. Keep going! Silverbolt: Look out! Don't let those mashers catch you! Megatron: comm Trypticon. I have the co-ordinates for Optimus Prime's exact location. Target him now! Trypticon: Yes, Lord Megatron. Zeroing in on co-ordinates now. Evil Ryan: Hurry! There must be a transformation cog near by. Air Raid: Wait a sec. Trypticon's a Cybertronian right? Jetfire: Yeah. So? Air Raid: Then he must have a conversion cog. If we destroy it, he won't be able to stay online as a gun. He'll revert to his original form. Jetfire: We don't even know what his original form is. Silverbolt: Maybe not, but anything's better then this. Great idea Air Raid. Jake the Dog: We agree with you too, Air Raid. Trypticon: Lord Megatron, Optimus Prime's location is now target-locked. Powering up for maximum impact. Air Raid: They're gonna kill Prime! Move, move, move! Ryan F-Freeman: This one is for you and Cybertron, Odette. CHERRY BOMBS AWAY! throws a Cherry Bomb at Trypticon's conversion cog and it explodes with a "Ka-BOOM!!!" Trypticon: No. Noooo! Cannot maintain cannon form! Silverbolt: We need to get out of here now. Air Raid: What's he changing into? Are those TEETH? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. The cave is moving! Cody Fairbrother: This is no cave, bro. transforms Silverbolt: We made it! Now let's finish this guy off! Sci-Ryan: But this time. With back-up. Trypticon: Ha! Ha! Ha! You haven't defeated me, Autobots! You have only untethered your own destroyer! Air Raid: What's it gonna take with this guy? Jetfire: Silverbolt, he's jetting straight for the planet! Silverbolt: Aim at his jetpack. We're not finished with him yet. Trypticon: Feel the burn of my laser! Evil Ryan: I'm a firing my laser! his lazer at Trypticon's jetpack Jake the Dog: Yeah boy! Trypticon: Pathetic! missiles out of his back Sci-Ryan and Odette: Take cover!! Trypticon: Your cause is hopeless. You cannot hope to defeat TRYPTICON! Cody Fairbrother: Take that!a fire ball at Trypticon's back jetpack explodes and Trypticon starts falling towards Cybertron Trypticon: I will grind you into dust for this, Autobots! Lisa Simpson: We're not gonna make it! Silverbolt: Autobots, veer off. Let gravity do the rest. Optimus, Trypticon is falling out of orbit! Optimus Prime: comm We're tracking the decent, Silverbolt. We'll take it from here. gang starts flying towards Cybertron at maximum speed gang arrives at Cybertron Bumblebee: Look! There it is! Gandalf: I think we need to remember what I said. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. No showing sins or touching things we shouldn't. Optimus Prime: I don't see any signs of Trypticon. And in his size, he'd be hard to miss. Crash Bandicoot: Prime! We saved you! Optimus Prime: Ryan? tail appears out of the ground Ironhide: What? Is that a tail? Optimus Prime: Silverbolt, we've located Trypticon. Uploading co-ordinates now! Trypticon: You thought you could destroy ME? You thought you could destroy TRYPTICON? Haaa! Pathetic! Bumblebee: He's just laughing at us! Trypticon: Abandon hope vermin. Your death approaches. brings out his shoulder cannons and starts firing on the group Gandalf: Come on. You think he's like the Balrog, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Gandalf. But we are overlooking something. Ironhide: Look! I think his shoulder cannons are overheating! If we could cause them to overload, it might destroy them! Optimus Prime: Ironhide's right. We got to figure out how to overload those cannons. Ryan F-Freeman: Some battery cells will do. Cody Fairbrother: How are suppose to shoot that big bot, Prime? We got magic and weapons from other worlds. Sonata Dusk: This strategy is working, guys! Trypticon: I will grind you all to dust! fires his remaining shoulder cannon at the group Ryan F-Freeman: Let me get a battery cell. Optimus Prime: Go ahead, Ryan. I'll cover you. [] Ryan F-Freeman: hand turns into Arcee's blaster from Transformers: Prime Aim the shot. Make it count. [] Trypticon: You'll pay for that vermin! Ironhide: I think we just made him angry. Ryan F-Freeman: I think you're right, Ironhide. Optimus Prime: Autobots, Trypticon is about to attack. Be ready for anything. Trypticon: I'll crush you! I'll crush you all! Optimus Prime: Keep it up Autobots. We're hurting him. Ex-Terminator: Trypticon: You are fools! I cannot be defeated! Witness my true power! Bumblebee: We barley even slowed him down. Sci-Ryan: He just don't know when to quit, Odette. Odette: I think you are right, Ryan. raises his tail Ironhide: Watch out for that tail! Trypticon: Die! Bumblebee: My weapons aren't hurting him at all. Optimus Prime: Keep your optics sharp, Autobots! He has to have some kind of weakness. Ironhide: Those power cores on his back look vulnerable! Bumblebee: Yes. Something to shoot. Optimus Prime: Autobots, focus all fire on Trypticon's dorsal power cores. Ryan F-Freeman: My friends. Use all firepower on Trypticon's power cores! Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan